To harness the potential of patient oriented research with a focus towards reducing racial, ethnic, cultural and socioeconomic health disparities, the Drew proposes the construction of a LSC, which would be a state-of-the-art Research Center. The LSC will be a new 40,000 sq. ft., two-story physical structure that is needed to replace existing inadequate clinical research areas. The present application is directed toward phase I of the LSC, that will include construction of the shell and build-out of the first floor for clinical research activities. The existing clinical research areas consist of a six-bed outpatient facility that occupies a small unit in the affiliated county medical facility, several temporary trailers on campus, and a satellite research facility off-campus that houses clinical research programs. Drew has a long-standing tradition of excellence, with an institutional mission to reduce health disparities. Several faculty members have nationally and internationally recognized strengths in areas of clinical investigation such as: 1) complex metabolic disorders (diabetes, hypertension, obesity); 2) HIV; 3) cardiovascular and related diseases; 4) environmental and biobehavioral influences on health; and 5) assessment of cultural and epidemiological factors that influence clinical outcomes. Unfortunately, the lack of adequate space and facilities to provide a cohesive and integrated clinical research environment is an impediment to optimizing research subject participation, maintaining subject adherence, maximizing programmatic efficiency, and supporting growth of clinical investigation. The creation of an integrated clinical research environment will transcend these barriers and advance the accomplishment of high quality National Institutes of Health (NIH)-funded clinical research. The vision of the LSC encompasses clinical investigation in the broad context of both the individual and the community, and will provide a critical environment for innovation, creative thinking, and enhanced inter-disciplinary interactions between clinical scientists. In summary, the Specific Aims of the Drew LSC are to: 1) construct a state-of-art two-story research facility (of which federal funds will support the build-out of the first floor only) that integrates a collaborative interaction of major NIH-funded clinically focused research programs and clinical investigative studies into a unified clinical sciences program; 2) provide an optimal physical environment that will support and enhance student training, federally-funded clinical investigators, and the recruitment of established researchers; and 3) improve the clinical research environment at Drew to facilitate high quality training for junior faculty and postdoctoral trainees dedicated to pursuing clinical investigation, with an emphasis on addressing critical health issues of a growing and culturally diverse nation.